clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Nu-class attack shuttle
The Nu-class attack shuttle, or a Republic attack shuttle, was a type of transport used by the Republic during the Clone Wars. It transported two kinds of people: clone troopers and Republic officials. Equipment The Nu-class shuttle was used mainly for transport, and not for battle, which gave it different characteristics than military vessels such as cruisers and gunships. The shuttle had thicker armor to protect the passengers and crew inside, and it had less weaponry than regular military vehicles. It only had six cannons, two which were light cannons on the front of the cabin, and four in the head of the ship. It also had a long-range transmitter that was used for calling vessels. At the "chin" of the ship, the boarding ramp was located to let off passengers and allow them to board. The wings fold down when in flight and fold back up when landing, as the main part of the ship could not touch the ground when the wings were down. It also contained some kind of device that could grab and bring in other objects such as ships. In one instance, a Republic cargo module was seen attached to the bottom of this ship. It could hold more cargo on the underside, and a ramp extended from the bottom to release the passengers inside. History Clone Wars The Nu-class shuttle was not used in the first battle of the Clone Wars, but was still used in 22 BBY. Shuttles were used in many instances to transport military troops. One such time was when a shuttle brought Commander Cody and Captain Rex to the Rishi moon for inspection, where it was destroyed. Another example was when it brought Nahdar Vebb and a small squad of clone troopers to the Vassek moon, when they launched a raid against General Grievous. It, too, was destroyed when a MagnaGuard launched a missile at it. They were also used to transport non-troopers. Once, on Florrum, a Nu-class shuttle transported Senator Kharrus and Representative Binks, along with Stone's escort squad, to bargain with a group of pirates to regain the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also, on Christophsis, it was used to bring Jedi padawan Ahsoka Tano to her master, Anakin Skywalker. This shuttle was also used to transport Colonel Meebur Gascon and D-Squad up to a Venator-class destroyer that was captured by a super tactical droid and the Separatists. It contained a tugboat that had transported tons and tons of barrels of rhydonium to the ship that would go to a very important conference on Carida. It got there, and the Republic stowaways escaped from the ship just as the cruiser blew up right before it got to the station. Galactic Empire After the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire, at least one Nu-class shuttle was taken control of by some Imperials, part of the "Restored Empire", along with lots of other ships such as gunships, ARC-170s, and cruisers. It was used by Kir Kanos during his escape. Appearances *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Third Time Pays for All'' Gallery NuShuttleCA.PNG|Concept art for a Nu-class attack shuttle NuShuttleCA2.PNG|Concept art for "Rookies" on starwars.com Category:Vehicles Category:Finished articles Category:Class 2 articles